Modern Art
by Jaykid1
Summary: AU. There is a special painting in Tenzin's office hung behind his desk given to him by Korra and Kalen. But what is it about the painting that makes the two smile whenever they see it. Offshoot of Spirit Wars Episode 1: The Man in the Mask.


**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here. This is a little idea I got after watching an episode of Big Bang Theory. I hope you enjoy this little One-Shot! **

**This is an off-shot of my Spirit Wars story. This takes place before book 2 but after book 1 but without spoilers past chapter 5 of the actual story, just assume things happened the same as they did in the show.**

**BTW, for those that read the story, when chapter 6 comes (Which should be in the next couple days or so) A quick heads up, I've changed Galen's Name to Kalen, the reason will be in Chapter 6**

-000-

Korra was standing in Tenzin's office, pretend listening to something the man was saying. Correction, she was ignoring the lecture he was giving. Korra didn't even remember what he was lecturing her about. At least not until she glanced at the other occupant in the room. Kalen was in the office too, receiving and ignoring the same lecture. The lecture, embarrassingly enough, was about abstinence.

_'A little late for this lecture.' _Korra thought amused. Ever since the couple had first been intimate, The two had quickly become addicted to the other. They were quite attuned to the other, as if they were two puzzle pieces that formed together to make a masterpiece. Sadly, the two lovers hadn't really had any true alone time since that first night. That changed a couple months ago after Korra's 18th birthday. After that, she and Kalen had moved off Air Temple Island and bought a small apartment with some of Kalen's winnings from the coliseum as well as his job as the Fire Ferrets manager.

Since then the two had indulged in their favorite pass-time on nearly a daily basis, sex. Normally this wouldn't be so bad, they were a young couple living together and therefore it was almost expected of them to experiment with their relationship. However, one had to remember that the two in question were Korra and Kalen. She was the hot-headed, brass and boisterous Avatar and he was the quick-witted, cocky and just as boisterous master Airbender. Between the two of them they had gone through a couch, a table, a chair and two beds. Naturally the two had made a bunch of noise, which had caused noise complaints, which had found their way to the Chief of Police, who had taken it to Councilman Tenzin, which led to their current situation.

Finally it seemed Tenzin had grown tired of talking and was wrapping up his lecture. "Do you two understand?" He asked and as if rehearsed, Korra and Kalen nodded, neither having heard a word the man had said. "Good." Tenzin said as he went to sit behind his desk. After he sat down, Korra and Kalen's attention was drawn to a painting on the wall behind his desk. The painting drew grins from the two lovers. Tenzin seeing their attention was elsewhere turned to see what they were looking at and smiled as well. "Ah yes, I must again thank you two for this lovely abstract painting. I especially love the yellow and orange Yin-Yang mark in the center."

The two shared a look, of course Tenzin was completely ignorant of the paintings true origins. The man would probably blow a gasket if he found out where it truly came from. The only other person besides them that knew was Bum-Ju and that was because a very similar painting was in the office of one Lin Bei-Fong.

"No problem, Uncle." Kalen said hiding a smile.

"Yeah, you deserve something nice." Korra said suppressing a snicker. The two left the room soon after that and were headed home. "Are we ever gonna tell him?" Korra asked her boyfriend turned lover.

Kalen thought back to how the painting came into existence.

**Flashback... 3 weeks ago...**

Korra and Kalen were in their shared apartment on their couch heavily making out. The make-out session was rapidly becoming heated. Korra moved to tear off her boyfriends shirt before he stopped. "Wait, before I forget, I have a surprise for you." He said breathing hard.

"What?" Korra asked, equally out of breath.

"Well firstly, do you remember what you discovered a couple months back?" He asked her.

Korra smiled slightly with a blush appearing on her face. A couple months ago while on a walk through the city, Korra had stumbled upon the Red Lantern District. Having never been in this part of the city, Korra quickly explored and discovered, much to her shock and secret delight that the entire district was basically dedicated to physical pleasure. Being that at the time, Korra had recently started having regular sex with Kalen, she was intrigued and had to remember to come back with said man. "Yes, why?"

Kalen looked a bit flustered, something Korra had never associated with Kalen. "Well, I sorta, made a trip to the dirty store." He said blushing a bit.

Korra looked shocked before smacking Kalen's chest lightly. "You went to the dirty store without me?" She said smiling.

"In a shrouded cloak." Kalen nodded.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, what'd you get?" Korra asked excited.

Kalen reached behind the couch. "It's a little project I thought would be fun..." He trailed off as he pulled out a rolled up cloth and several small containers of paint. "Basically we lay this canvas on the floor or our bed or wherever. Then we cover each other in body paint then do our thing on it. What do you think?" He asked.

Korra was silent for a moment before pulling Kalen into a searing kiss before grabbing the canvas. "What are we waiting for lets go!" She said as she rushed into the bedroom, followed closely by Kalen who was carrying the paint.

Several containers of paint, 3 hours, a shower and another hour later saw the two tired lovers looking at there masterpiece. There wasn't an inch of the canvas that wasn't covered with paint. It all looked pretty random with different colors splattered all over the place. The only thing that looked like anything surprisingly was a splotch of yellow and orange paint in the center that resembled a Yin-Yang symbol. Funnily enough, the only yellow paint used was on Korra's ass while the only orange was on Kalen's

"Wow." Came Korra's comment.

"This is a drawn symbol of our love." Kalen said.

After a few minutes, Korra asked. "What do we do now?"

Kalen shrugged. "No clue. What do you want to do, hang it?"

Korra thought for a long moment before a devious idea came to mind. "Why don't we give it to Tenzin and tell him it's a peace offering for the noise we caused on the Island after our first time?"

Kalen stared at her for a moment. "I love you so much." He said as he kissed her. Tenzin hadn't exactly been thrilled about their relationship in the beginning and even less after that incident. This would be the best payback.

**Flashback End...**

"Naaaah." Kalen answered. As he and Korra continued to their apartment. "Hey what do say we make some art for your dad?" He asked.

"Kalen!" Korra said sounding scandalized. "...That's a great idea!" She said as the two made a beeline for the Red Lantern district.

-000-

**I hope you enjoyed it, this wasn't meant to be taken seriously but I thought it would be fun.**

**I wasn't sure if I should write out a lemon or not so I figured I'd leave it up to you guys. If you want a lemon leave it in the review and I'll post it in a second chapter.**

**Read and Review.**

**TTFN!**


End file.
